


you & jennifer

by ellacur



Series: dnf oneshots, smutshots and angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Sloppy Makeouts, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacur/pseuds/ellacur
Summary: Based on the song- You and Jennifer by bülowClay has a toxic Girlfriend and George has a huge crush on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George - Relationship
Series: dnf oneshots, smutshots and angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Clay and I have been friends for years. We were practically inseparable from the moment we met in high school. He was some jock that always has girls swooning over him while I was the lonely kid in a computer programming class that he was forced by his parents to take. That's how we met actually, he sat next to me and asked me questions about every little thing the teacher said, I mean he was totally clueless. He would make dumb jokes that made me laugh harder than I should and then from there on we became best friends. But that's the problem, I wanted to be more than friends. It was easy for me to fall head over heels for his charming personality, his confident sense of humor, his breathtaking appearance, and most of all his tea kettle laugh.

But the problem is that he wouldn't like me in that way, he wouldn't like me in that way. He has a girlfriend. She is absolutely gorgeous, I’m gay and even I think that. Her hair is long and blonde. She had light blue eyes that are almost frosty in a way and is tanned to perfection. Almost the exact opposite of me. 

She may have been breathtaking but she was severely lacking in the personality department. Clay and her would get into a fight every other week. It was always about the dumbest thing that Clay did that pissed her off and then she would yell and Clay would leave and come to me for support. 

And that's where I am now, at Clays one-bedroom studio. He had called me 30 minutes prior telling me that Jennifer had kicked him out for hanging out with his friends too often. 

I sat across from him on the couch listening to him rant about her.

“I just don't get it George, it's like I can't do anything right. I mean if I come home late she suspects me of cheating but if I come home too early then she calls me clingy. And now she is mad at me for having plans this weekend, it's like she expects me to not have a social life.”

“So does that mean you are not coming this weekend?” I asked, we were supposed to go on a mini road trip with him, me, and Nick.

“I don't know man I really want to but I'm afraid it will just make her madder you know?”

He did this a lot, he would make plans with me or Nick and then he would cancel them if his girlfriend wanted him to. I don't know if he is a simp or just too much of a pussy to stand up to her.

“Yeah it's totally fine you don't have to go if you don't want to.”

He turned towards me on the couch, “Really? I don't wanna let you guys down or anything”

“No it's okay, just make sure you figure things out with Jennifer”

“Thank you so much, I promise I will make it up to you.”

He says that every time, he hasn't repaid us once.

~~~~

Nick and I went on the trip alone, he knows about my crush on Clay and has for a while so he could tell how much Jennifer and him being together got to me. The trip was mainly uneventful and boring without our third member there to lighten the mood. We stayed at an Air BnB in town and went shopping at the center in town.

I texted Clay to see if he and Jennifer made up and to nobody's surprise they did. I tried my best to make the best out of the situation and just be happy for my friend but it was hard.

~~~~

About another week had passed and Clay and Jennifer hadn't fought. In fact, they seemed to be happier than ever, posting on social media about their anniversary and hanging out with each other every minute of the day. 

I was scrolling through Clay's feed, yeah it was a bit stalker-ish and not good for my mental health but I couldn't stop staring at the pictures of the two of them. Even though she was a beautiful person, Clay was still way out of her league. 

A text rang through my phone and stopped me from my staring.

**Clay-**

**George, I'm coming over**

Why now? It was nearly midnight and the sun wasn't even out. We haven't hung out since last time he and his girlfriend had a fight.

**George-**

**Why so sudden, is everything alright?**

I waited for a few seconds for him to respond, he was probably driving right now so that explains the wait.  _ (don't text and drive) _

**Clay-**

**_Attachment- 1 Image_ **

I was surprised to see a picture show up rather than a text, but I decided to click on it anyway.

The picture was of Jennifer and some random guy at what looked to be a party. The two were making out passionately against a wall. I was in shock as I realized what was happening, 

Jennifer cheated on him. 

A few minutes passed when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Clay standing out in the rain.  _ Of course, it had to be raining _ , I thought to myself before letting him inside. Instead of greeting him with words of sympathy, I just decided to give him a hug. His face was red and puffy from tears and his arms were shaky. I felt so bad and so useless. I mean what was I supposed to say? His heart was broken and I don't know how to help fix it.

We pulled back out of the hug before he finally spoke up.

“Thank you” He said with a slight smile.

I couldn't help but stare at him. Even with his cried-out eyes and flushed red face he was still just as beautiful as before. I think he was staring as well. We just sat there in silence for a while, taking in each other's features. I looked up at his eyes, they were no longer looking into mine but they were looking down at my lips. 

Somehow I managed to blush even more. The smirk on his face grew a little higher as he noticed the warmth in my face. This was all he needed to push him to make another move. He leaned his head down slightly to meet mine. Our lips were centimeters apart, one more move and they would be connecting.

I had no idea what was happening, one minute we were hugging, and then next, he was a short distance away from my lips. My hand began to shake as well, waiting patiently for him to close the gap. And finally, he did so.

He closed the gap in between our lips. It was a soft, and gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds. But the after-effects lingered throughout my body. I had been waiting for months to do that, my body was tingly and it felt like my heart was going to explode.

He pulled me back in for another more passionate kiss. He pushed his lips into mine, I melted into it. My hands went from the sides of his body where I was hugging him up to his shoulders and the back of his neck, my fingers roaming his hair. His hands laid on my waist, gripping my sides firmly.

We only broke apart for a few moments to catch our breaths before diving back into the kiss, each time it was getting more passionate. I stepped back in an attempt to guide him to the couch. Once we finally made it, I laid down lightly on the couch, he climbed on top of me and we jumped back into kissing.

I let my hand travel down his neck, past his chest and down to his sides, letting my fingers tug on the hem of his shirt. I broke the kiss off for a second to ask for permission.

“Is this okay?” I started staring up at his lips which had been kissed red.

“Yes yes it is” He said eagerly Before putting his arms in the air to let me take his shirt off. I tossed it across the room before going back into the kiss. It was like it has continued just as passionately as it was before. His arms were holding himself up at the sides of my head. He lifted one and traced down the sides of my stomach, hips and it landed on my upper thigh where we squeezed firmly.

I let out a gasp in surprise at his sudden advancement, this gave him the opportunity to let his tongue roam my mouth. His hand went up farther and farther until it was resting on the band of my sweats. His fingers had slipped under the elastic and they were touching my skin lightly. His fingertips were cold against my warm skin.

He began to kiss down my jaw, nibbling in some places in an attempt to find my sweet spot. His lips made their way down my neck and his hand further in my pants.

He began to pull my sweats down by the elastic, he was inches away from pulling them down past my boxers when we heard a noise.

**_Ringgggg_ **

**_Ringgggg_ **

**_Ringgggg_ **

  
  


He groaned in annoyance, His hand pulled away from my waistband and into his pocket, grabbing his phone and answering.

“What do you want?”

…

“Jen I literally saw the picture”

…

“You can't just say that and expect me to believe you”

…

“Is that actually true or are you just lying to me again?”

…

“Okay fine fine I'll be over in a few”

He hung up the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket. Before turning back to me.

“I'm sorry, I uh, I have to go”

“What do you mean you have to go?” I said, leaning up to look him in the eyes.

“The picture that I sent you, Of Jennifer kissing that guy,”, He sighed before speaking, “Apparently that was taken a year ago and it was her Ex that sent it to me.”

It took me a minute to comprehend what he had just said, and everything that just happened. He came here and made out with me while having clear intentions of taking things further.

“So you're just gonna leave?” I asked, clearly annoyed.

“I'm sorry George, I don't even know that you were gonna kiss me back”

“What do you mean you didn't know I would kiss back?” I gave him no time to respond before continuing, “You knew I was gonna kiss you back, you're just toying with my feelings”

“No George I prom-”

“No, you can't just act like you didn't know any better. Why are you even here? What did you get out of this if you're just gonna run back to your girlfriend?”

“I don't know I just needed to escape”

I scoffed before returning to the conversation. “Bullshit Clay, You came to her because you were lonely and wanted to make her jealous. That's what it is, isn't it? You don't have feelings for me, you knew that I would kiss back and that was all you needed to get back at her for cheating.”

Clay was silent. That was enough proof that what I was saying was right. He had only come here to make his girlfriend jealous.

I got up off the couch and walked across the room. I picked up his crumpled shirt from the ground and threw it back at him.

Clay got off the couch and walked towards me, “I'm sorry George I didn't mean for it to hurt you like this, I genuinely didn't think that you liked me”

“Just shut up Clay, I don't want to hear you give some shitty excuse.” I said while walking over the front door to grab his jacket.

“It's not an excuse I swear.” He said while frantically following me, he was still shirtless and holding his shirt in his hand.

“Get out of my house” I said coldly while pushing his jacket into his chest. He stepped back in front of the now open door.

“Please George I'm sorry, just let me stay.”

“You know what Clay I'm done with you and your bullshit, don't ever come back here again. fuck this whole relationship. Fuck whatever happened in there,” I said, pointing nack at my couch, “fuck you and fuck Jennifer, go fucking make love to her” 

I slammed the door harshly at his face. I quickly locked it so there was no way he could make his way back inside. I let the sobs that had been building up escape my mouth. My back pressed against the door as I slid down it slowly.

I heard his car start and him driving away. I couldn't manage to get up, my body felt weak and my legs numb. I cried myself asleep, cradled on the floor.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is still heartbroken after the kiss, Nick is there to comfort him and stand up for him in a time of need.

It's been weeks since I last talked to Clay. The day after it happened I woke up in the morning to a call from Nick asking if I was okay, apparently, Clay just told him to check up on me. I invited him over to my house and explained what happened. He was probably more pissed than I was and he wanted to beat the living shit or of Clay. I managed to guilt-trip him into not saying anything about it, I told him it would do more harm than good. He listened.

He came every day to check up on me, and every day I would tell him I was fine. He would usually make me a meal and make sure I showered. That was the only time I would leave my bed.

Today he came over at his usual time. He told me to get up and shower while he made me some lunch. I did as he was told and when I got out he was sitting in my kitchen with no food made.

“You need to go Grocery shopping George, I know you don't want to go anywhere but you are literally out of food.” He said, his tone was a mix between angry and genuinely concerned.

“Fine I'll go, but only if you come with”

He gave me a smile before grabbing his keys from the table.

“Okay let's go now, I’ll even drive.”, he said excitedly.

We got in the car and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart that I usually got all my groceries at. He walked in first and started putting fruits and dry ingredients in the cart. This was the absolute last place I wanted to be, I would much rather be laying in bed staring at my ceiling in silence. That's really all I did every day now. I had lost my best friend and my crush all in one day. 

We walked down the isles in the store, picking up essentials that Nick thought I would need. It was relatively quiet in the store because it was the middle of a weekday. 

There was one noise that stood out in particular though, You could hear giggling coming from a few rows down, It sounded so familiar to me and I had no idea why.

Nick and I were skipping isles and getting closer and closer to the laughing that I had heard before. He turned our cart into the chip aisle and there they were. The two people who were being incredibly loud. 

I turned my head to see who they were and why their laughs sounded so familiar, and there stood the two people I was dreading having to see.

Clay and Jennifer, standing in the middle of the aisle holding hands and laughing at the ridiculous chip flavors on the shelf.

I wanted to throw up at that moment. I quickly turned back to Nick with teary eyes. I had been doing so for the past few days, I thought I might have been getting over him but all of that was erased when I heard their laughs ringing through my ears.

Nick must have noticed it was them too, he was now staring over my shoulder at them. He groaned loudly as he realized it was them.

“I swear I'm gonna beat his ass-” He said before I cut him off.

“Nick just leave it alone, I don't want to fight in the middle of a Walmart.”

I could tell he was still fuming in rage but he listened to me anyways and turned himself back around to browse the shelves.

The talking was getting louder and louder, it's like they were taunting us. They were flirting and laughing about how there was a bacon-flavored pringles can.

Clay let out his signature tea- kettle wheeze that I haven't heard in a while, It was nice to know that he was doing better than I was about the whole situation.

The wheeze was loud and could probably be heard across the whole store. This was enough to push Nick over the edge.

“Can you guys shut up please?” He said, it was definitely loud enough for them to hear.

Both of them turned around to see Nick staring them down and me right behind him.

“Nick please don't, it's not worth it,” I said, trying to calm him down.

“No George it is worth it, he can't just keep hurting you like this, I won't let him.”

Clay walked closer to us so he didn't have to raise his voice in order to talk to us.

“George are you okay?” Clay asked softly.

“He is doing just fine without you” Nick answered, his body was in between me and Clay like he was a shield.

“Nick please let me talk to him, I just want to make sure he is okay”

“Of course he is not fucking okay, you hurt him bad Clay”

“I know I did and I regret it okay”

“Do you really regret kissing him, cause it seems like it ended pretty well for you” Nick pointed over at Jennifer who was still standing by their cart.

Her face turned to a shocked expression when Nick mentioned the kiss.

“You kissed him?” She said angrily.

“Wow, so you didn't even tell her, then why the fuck did you do it, what did you get out of breaking his heart into a million pieces?”

Clay took a step closer to Nick and me.

“It was a mistake”

“Was the kiss a mistake or was hurting George a mistake?” Nick paused, “You only fucking care about yourself Clay, your so god damn selfish that you didn't even care that you were hurting him.”

Clay just stood in silence, you could tell he was trying to come up with what to say but failing.

Finally, he spoke up, “I didn't realize I was hurting him”

“You have been hurting him for months, Clay. Every time you canceled plans with him, every time you came to his house a crying mess caused by your shitty girlfriend, every time you talked to him or flirted with him it would push him down deeper into a depressive state. And then finally you kissed him, it's like he was lifted up from all the bad things that happened. Only for you to push him back down deeper.”

We all stood there in awe at what he was saying. Clay took another step closer. He tried to push past Nick and get to me but Nick wasn't having it. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off with a fist to his jaw. He was knocked back a few feet.

“I'm sorry Clay but I'm not gonna let you keep hurting him like it's nothing.” Nick said before turning back to me.

Tears were on the verge of falling out of my eyes, he grabbed my wrist lightly and tugged me in the opposite direction.

“Come on George, we'll go shopping another day.” He said, we walked out of the store leaving our cart full of food behind. 

The car ride home was silent, what were the odds that Clay was gonna be there as well. It was hard enough not talking to him but to see him having the time of his life with his girlfriend was another level of hurt. He was clueless and didn't even think about how it made me feel. This is exactly what I didn't want. I felt guilty knowing that now Nick and Clay weren't friends because of me.

Once we arrived back home I went back into my room and locked the door behind me. I wasn't nearly as mad at Nick as I was at Clay but I was still pissed at him. It would have been better if we just left the store before we made a scene.

~~~~

Hours went by and Nick was still at my house. I could tell cause I heard the TV on in the living room. I was still in bed thinking about what happened.

It was around ten at night when I heard a knock at the front door. I don't bother getting up cause I knew that Nick would answer.

All I could hear were muffled yells and footsteps. I couldn't make out what was happening or what they were saying but I could tell that it sounded angry.

I was trying to eavesdrop when I heard the footsteps get closer and closer until there was a knock on my door.

“What do you want?” I said.

“It's Nick, Clay is here and he wants to talk to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a second chapter cause you guys wanted Saps reaction and I kinda did too, your comments literally made my day. I'm gonna go watch Tommys live now o7


End file.
